The Phoenix' Shadow
by DilimLiwanag
Summary: -The summary's inside-


Dilim@Liwanag presents:  
  
*~*~*THE PHOENIX' SHADOW*~*~*  
  
Summary: Hermione and the gang are in their Sixth Year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a week has passed since their arrival to their beloved school. The side of darkness has been quiet, too quiet for Dumbledor's liking, but the peace allowed him to initiate Harry Potter and his friends to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
With Potter and his friends on the side of light, will they be able to finally defeat the Dark Lord?  
  
Dumbledor thinks otherwise.  
  
He knows they need more help...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Beckon me to darkness, for I seek it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Silver Shadows  
  
  
  
The Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home of creatures of both the night and of the light.  
  
Centaurs roam in the woods near the clearings, staring at the night skies, star-gazers. Sometimes they even get a glimpse of the future, of life, and of death.  
  
The one of the most rare and most beautiful of creatures, the Unicorns. Their horns, blood and hair are used for the highest forms of medicinal magic. Rare for that reason as well.  
  
And from the light of the full-moon, and as can also be heard from the echoes in the Forest's wind.  
  
Werewolves.  
  
Humans turned into hideous half-wolves from a bite of a wolf or a werewolf itself. Only appearing every full-moon they are considered very hostile and territorial, they are stronger than humans and have a taste for fresh meat.  
  
'So why in Merlin's nose hair did I accept this task for Professor Sprout?!' Hermione Granger asked herself in her mind.  
  
She had accepted, given a task to her by her Herbology Professor, to gather some Moonroses, the rarest of night blooming plants, to transplant into the Schools Greenhouses. Moonroses have a characteristic similar to that of Unicorn blood when chopped and boiled. It only blooms every full-moon as well to add to the reasons why the Moonrose is such a rarity.  
  
The night's weather was a bit peculiar, well, for September standards that is, it was usually cloudy this time of year, but tonight seemed like there was no cloud in sight, the moonlight creaked through the treetops eerily like the sun would at day.  
  
Her professor clearly knows that she is one of the top students in her class, but letting her go alone was clearly a mistake.  
  
'I know I'm extremely good, but, the least she could have done was have Hagrid, or Harry and Ron, or even that bloody git Malfoy accompany me at this.' She stopped for a second then shook her head 'Well, at least Ron, even a werewolf would be a better companion than Malfoy.'  
  
  
  
Gathering the last of the Moonroses from the bush she quickly picked up the basket to leave, albeit running, from the retched forest.  
  
'C'mon, just a few more meters.' She thought to calm herself from the frightful thoughts of being chased by something with sharp fangs.  
  
She was nearing the forest's edge when a clawed paw grabbed the hem of her Gryfindor school robes.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!"  
  
She screamed as she was flung into a huge tree. She felt the pain at the back of her shoulder, then the coolness that trickled down her back.  
  
'I'm bleeding.' She realized as she reached with her right hand to her left shoulder. Her gaze was locked to the bushes. It rustled and bustled, a feral growl was heard after a few seconds.  
  
'Damn it! A werewolf!' she swore in her mind, knowing that speaking a word would provoke a werewolf to attack even more. She released her grip from her shoulder to dig into her pockets.  
  
'My turn.' She said as she drew her wand. Only problem is, she doesn't know where to aim.  
  
Waiting for a sign to attack she calmly stood and began looking for the basket. 'There.' She thought as she saw the basket, still carrying most of the Moonroses that didn't fall off.  
  
A dark furred object bolted from its hiding place in the bushes and sprinted towards Hermione.  
  
She quickly pointed her wand to the running werewolf and began to shout the full-body bind.  
  
"Petrific...ahhhh!!!" cut off by a clawed paw slamming her to the side. She didn't anticipate werewolves to be that fast. Her last encounter with a real werewolf was in her fourth year, one of her professors actually, and he was only active for a few seconds before Professor Snape seemingly rescued them.  
  
The werewolf moved closer to Hermione. Pawing the ground to see if its claws were fully unsheathed and as Hermione could see as it raised its forepaw, yes, all five two-and-a-half inches of skin cutting claw were gleaming under the eerie November night's moon.  
  
The werewolf rushed as it was about to deliver the killing blow, she closed her eyes as tears began to flow. She was thinking of her parents as the running halted to what Hermione heard was a low howl.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the dark-furred werewolf stop a few feet from her, its claws were still showing, but it hesitated, listening instead to the area, as if it was looking out for something. It snarled as it shook its head and stretched its arm to deliver the blow.  
  
"GET DOWN!" A growling voice yelled from the darkness of the lower branch of the tree that was behind Hermione. She looked up to see another werewolf that was about to attack her from behind, she ducked down and avoided it. The other werewolf was now engaged in a territorial battle with the previous one. They were shrouded in darkness, but she could hear the growls and snarls of a fight.  
  
"RUN!" The same gruff voice yelled.  
  
She doesn't know why she complied to a stranger's yells, it was better than nothing at least. She picks up the basket and ran. She looks around to look for the man that yelled her to get down and run, seeing nothing she continued running.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head was now dizzy, her legs were heavy and her breathing was hoarse. She collapsed as she neared the castle's main doors.  
  
"Lost... too much blood." Hermione noted herself "too...too tired... to shout".  
  
Even her thinking was affected by the blood loss. She closed her eyes and hoped that Filch would find her before it was too late.  
  
'Don't hope too much, he doesn't check the outsides until dawn.' Her pessimistic side told her.  
  
Then she heard hope...  
  
Actually, footsteps on the gravel of the front of the school doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes, and all hope was washed away.  
  
  
  
  
  
A werewolf.  
  
She closes back her eyes as she noticed the long dog-legs and the white fur.  
  
'Huh? White?' she realized, she slowly opens her eyes.  
  
It was a werewolf, a werewolf of pure white kept fur, instead of the usual mangle and tangle of crazed dark fur, it gleamed under the moonlight, somewhat regal when she thought about it.  
  
She also noticed that it didn't walk on fours, as a normal werewolf would walk, it walked strongly on its hind legs like a human. She turns a bit to see higher, she focused on its hands, bathed in deep red blood, and holding a brown cloak.  
  
'It's going to kill me!' her thoughts raced as it came closer and closer. She closed her eyes for the third time in fright tonight.  
  
It was now next to Hermione.  
  
She was shivering with fright. She could already feel claws ravaging her and cutting her up.  
  
Instead she felt two forepaws slowly turning her right-side up, taking great care not to hurt her shoulder.  
  
She opened her eyes but was closed again when a forepaw placed itself over her eyes. It wasn't forceful but was enough to keep her eyes closed. She felt the other forepaw searching through her pockets.  
  
'My wand!' she realized what it was looking for.  
  
She was amazed what happened after she could feel the werewolf find her wand, she heard it mutter a healing spell in its gruff voice. She realized it was the same voice that warned her to get down and run.  
  
It was successful as she could feel the pain go away from her shoulder, she was still tired.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, she looked at the Werewolf's face, locked into its amber eyes.  
  
The Werewolf points her wand to her head.  
  
"Modus Somnus." It muttered under its brusque breath.  
  
Hermione fought back against the quick-sleep spell, only to find it futile as she drifted into dreamless slumber.  
  
The Werewolf stands back up and looks at the sleeping form of the girl, her auburn hair was glowing under the very bright full-moon. Placing the wand back into her pocket after saying a warming charm, he then reaches for the cloak.  
  
He takes the cloak it was carrying and places it over her like a blanket, after that it turned around to leave.  
  
Something hit its foot, looking down it saw the basketful of Moonroses that Hermione was gathering. With a very distinct sigh it picks up the basket and walked towards the side of the castle.  
  
*~*~  
  
  
  
Dawn, the breaking sunlight had hit Hermione's face. Her eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"W-where?" she mumbled awake.  
  
She felt a large shadow overcome her.  
  
"Dear Merlin! Hermione!" the booming voice of Hagrid the Professor in Care of Magical Creatures yelled from afar.  
  
Immediately followed by the booming footfall of Hagrid's enormous boots. He quickly picked her up, it was easy as Hagrid was a half-giant. The cloak that was covering her fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm takin' you t' Madam Pomfrey's." He said as he ran into the castle.  
  
Hermione only smiled before another bout of dizziness, she fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
After the two entered the castle, a figure shrouded in a gray hooded cloak walks from the shadowed part of the castle's outer walls towards the fallen cloak, he picks it up and folds it. It looks up to the castle's top.  
  
A distinct sigh is heard as it made it's way into the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up to the familiar scent of medicine in the Hospital Wing. She tries to get up, stopped by the all too familiar line.  
  
"You should stay in bed young lady." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
She smiled as she saw on the bed next to her the slouched form of Harry Potter holding his head up by a hand and at the foot of her bed, Ron Weasley, in a similar position, and both sleeping. She gave Ron a little nudge with her foot to wake him up. It was mid-day as she could feel the warmth in the air.  
  
"Wake up Ron, before you fall over." Hermione said in jest.  
  
"Wha-?" he said sleepily, he looks at Hermione, who was smiling widely "You're awake!" He yells, making Madam Pomfrey come back and scold him.  
  
Harry bolted awake, he shakes his head of dullness and moved to the side of her bed "Hermione, what happened?" he asked caringly.  
  
'Of course, Harry Potter, the junior Auror.' Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
She began her tale and now reached the part where she collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A WHITE haired Werewolf?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ronald, if you do not lower your voice I will personally boot you out of the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey again scolded the youngest male Weasley.  
  
Harry shook his head "Maybe Dumbledor knows who the werewolf is, surely there are no more than a handful werewolves of that color, and one that can talk too." He said in contemplation.  
  
It was Ron's turn to shake his head "Will you listen to Harry... Six years with you Hermione, and you finally rubbed off on him." He said jokingly.  
  
Hermione smiled "If only it would be the same to you Ron."  
  
They both laughed as Ron's ears went a shade of pink "Hey I study too." Ron said defensively.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back "Well, off with you two, she needs her rest, she'll be fine, just a few bruises, she'll be able to attend lunch today." She said as not so lightly nudged the two boys out, and Ron whining about nurses trying to purposely hurt students.  
  
Hermione looked around her, she didn't exactly feel like sleeping yet, she wanted to go with her two friends but her bruises say otherwise. She spots a chocolate frog left by Harry or Ron. She opens it and takes a bite off the squirming frog, she takes out the Wizard card that came along with the chocolate.  
  
It wasn't an ordinary card, she noticed, for it wasn't an ordinary witch or wizard.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
Diane Hailstrom.  
  
A witch from the Wizarding World of Asia, Headmistress of Hollows School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The school specializes in training young wizards and witches with extraordinary talents and abilities against the Dark Arts. The few extremely talented Aurors came from Hallows.  
  
The school is where usually the downcasts of Wizarding society go where they are not wanted by the other schools.  
  
Often criticized by her Vampiric lineage, she has a good combination of both cunning and an extensive knowledge of potions that a few can attain in their natural lifespan.  
  
  
  
  
  
The picture was of a beautiful but very pale young lady, her straight raven hair was tied in a high ponytail, her irises were crimson, a vampire trait.  
  
"Ron is going to totally flip when he sees this." She said to herself. She knows that Ron still kept on collecting Wizard cards, and even boasted that he can match any collection there is.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione." A cheerful voice said from the bed next to her.  
  
She looked to see the youngest Weasley, Ginny, as her friends called her, making the bed that Harry was sitting from before. She knew that Ginny was an apprentice to Madam Pomfrey, she told her over the summer that she'd make a great mediwizard.  
  
"Hey there, Ginny." She answered her in a similar manner.  
  
"Heard from Madam Pomfrey that you were found by Hagrid in front of the Castle grounds, collapsed." She began.  
  
'Of course she's worried, I'm like the big sister she never had.' She smiled at her thought and answered "Asleep actually..."  
  
She thought back to the white-haired werewolf that helped her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked caringly.  
  
Hermione shakes her head from the thought for now "I'm fine, just woke up you know." She said with a yawn.  
  
Her friend let out a giggle "You know, your hair looks like from your first year." She commented on Hermione's bed hair.  
  
Hermione pouted "Hey, no fair." She feigned hurt. Her hair straightened itself after fifth year, her mother said that she went through the exact same thing when she was a teen.  
  
"Just kidding..." she said raising her hand "By the way, Madam Pomfrey said that you could go if you feel better."  
  
She nods and gets off the blanket and slid off the bed. She waves good-bye to her friend as she goes out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Unfortunately, just a few meters away from the main door of the wing, she bumps into someone.  
  
"Watch it Granger, your two boyfriends already did a number on me." A drawling voice said.  
  
Hermione looks up at the taller form of Draco Malfoy. She gave a small "Hah." As she pointed at his bruised cheek and bloody lip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, not like you haven't seen your two beloveds beat the crap out of me." He said as his hand reached up to his bloody lip, dabbing his thumb at the blood and looked at it "Now, move out of the way, Mud." The shortened form of his name for Hermione, Mud, for mud-blood.  
  
"Screw you, Ferret." She retorted as she walked towards the Gryfindor tower.  
  
  
  
Malfoy smirked behind her "What, can't think of another name to call me Mud?" he said as he walked into the Hospital Wing, greeted by the form of Virginia Weasley, shaking her head and placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"You know something Malfoy?" she began "We have got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if that bloody idiot of a brother of yours and Pot- head can't hold their fists and just answer back in words." Malfoy said with his smirk as he walked towards the bed next to Ginny.  
  
"Now don't move, you know the drill." She said as she pointed her wand at Draco's face, and Draco calmly closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Hermione was near the entrance of her house's tower when a booming voice came out of the hallway connecting to the Herbology hallway.  
  
"And what have you to say for yourself?" A voice half-yelled.  
  
'Professor Snape.' Hermione recognized the angry voice of her Potions professor all too well.  
  
"I-I thought..." the wavering voice of Professor Sprout began.  
  
"No, you didn't." he cut her off venomously, he continued "One of our students would have been dead if HE hadn't been there, just be thankful that I got to you first before HE did, he usually doesn't use words when he's angry." Snape said coldly.  
  
"B-but when I saw that the Moonroses were transplanted I thought that she was alright." She said in between sniffs.  
  
"W-where is she now?" she asked, Hermione could picture her Herbology Professor crying 'She didn't even know I was in the Hospital Wing.' She noted  
  
"She was released from the Infirmary moments ago." Snape said before walking away, muttering about 'Stupidity'.  
  
"And where is HE?" Sprout asked.  
  
Snape gave a light chuckle "Somewhere else, I hope you don't cross paths yet, I still haven't given him your explanation." He said as he stormed towards the Dungeons, not noticing Hermione as he passed by her.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran to into the tower after muttering the password "Honor and Valor." To the Fat Lady.  
  
'Who was Snape talking about? Hagrid? But he'd never hurt anyone, anyone other that a Death-eater that is.' Hermione thought as she entered the common room.  
  
"Hermione! We were worried about you, how are you?" a Gryfindor sixth year asked.  
  
"Yeah Miss Granger, heard you fell asleep outside." A very formal fifth year said.  
  
"It's a long story." Hermione said as she headed for the hidden path that lead to the Prefect's rooms. As because she indeed was a Prefect. She stumbles not so lightly into her bed, trying not to think about the events last night. She got back up after a few minutes of rest, she takes a quick shower and changes into new robes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She came down to the Great Hall for lunch, she hurriedly turned a corner, again bumping into someone. This time she fell down.  
  
"You okay Miss?" a strong yet calm voice asked her. It sounded like a young man, as Hermione could recognize the pitch of his voice.  
  
Hermione looks up as she rubbed her posterior, a young man, in a gray cloak with the hood-up extended his left hand. The cloak had an Anonymous Charm on it so the parts where the hood covered were enveloped in darkness. She nodded and reached for his extended hand, he was holding a long dark brown staff in the other.  
  
"Thank you." she said softly.  
  
"Think nothing of it." The cloaked young man said as he bowed and walked to the other direction.  
  
'Strange, haven't seen him before, must be a guest.' She thought as she entered the noisy Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch went by well, a few more questions from Ginny about what happened followed by Ron, Harry, Seamus and even Parvati, the resident gossip.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She was now in Charms with sixth year Hupplepuffs, her favorite class this year. They were talking about the physical change of an individual through magic when a Hupplepuff near the window interrupted the class.  
  
"Holy Merlin's Shit!!" he swore very loudly.  
  
"Mr. Smithson!" Professor McGonigall quickly scolded "Fifteen points from Hupplepuff! Now what is the matter that you would interrupt my class so rudely?"  
  
Smithson pointed out the window that overlooked the Quiditch pitch.  
  
The Professor and some of the class moved to the windows and looked out.  
  
"Oh my..." McGonigall was a bit awed.  
  
  
  
Outside the same young man that bumped into Hermione was flying, or falling from where they were looking at it.  
  
"I saw him fly up to the air so fast, then he just went free-falling down. Professor, you have to help him." Smithson said in panic.  
  
McGonigall squinted her old eyes then smiled in recognition of the cloaked figure "There is no need to worry, he knows what he is doing."  
  
"He must be insane to fly more than forty stories up then free-fall down the ground." A Gryfindor said.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Ron moved closer to the window and squinted his eyes too "...That's a Frostlock!!!" he recognized the broom design.  
  
"A Frostlock? In England?" Harry asked as he squinted his eyes to confirm.  
  
"Look at his broom stance, you can only do that with a Frostlock." Ron pointed at the still free-falling form.  
  
The cloaked young man was upside-down, his hands were off the broom, spreading them as he fell, the broom was stuck to his feet by some force that the students couldn't see from where they were.  
  
"He'll die if he doesn't pull up!" Neville Longbottom said in a panicked voice.  
  
The figure had a few good seconds of free-fall before he creates a bloody hole in the Quiditch pitch. He withdraws his hands and spins. As he spun around, he bends his body and was now in the upright position and again spread opens his arms as a cloud of dust emanated from where his broom hovered a few centimeters from the turf.  
  
A few of the class' girls fainted, a few just let out a shriek as he landed. The guys however felt like they just saw the god of Quiditch in action.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Did you see that maneuver?! Wonder what it was called." A Hupplepuff exclaimed.  
  
Ron Weasley's face faltered "T-that w-was..." Ron said in a shocked voice "T-that was 'The Flight of Hearts', wasn't it Professor?" his eyes welled up in both awe and shock.  
  
"Correct Mr. Weasley, I'm willing to stop the class for a few minutes so you can explain what it does." McGonigall said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Weasley allowed himself to smile, the benefit of a teacher who is rather fond of Quiditch, he clears his throat "Well, you know a pre-game ritual is used during warm up to fully utilize a players abilities during a game, but physical warm-ups can sometimes tire a player even before the game begins." He said as he walked to his seat "However, The Flights of Hearts is a very dangerous pre-game ritual, a selected few can ever master it to the fullest, you see, when one does the Flight, you anticipate to die." Ron said with a shudder.  
  
A few students in the class gasp in shock.  
  
"You must have total control of your body as to halt its natural reaction of protecting itself to allow the adrenaline to heavily coarse through your veins." He folds his hands, realizing that the class was listening to every word that he said "The more adrenaline that he can get, the more effective his body will respond during the game. At the last possible moment you must pull up, some don't have enough skill to pull it off so it's a rare occurrence to find someone who can do it properly, isn't that right Professor?" he asks his Charms and Transfiguration Professor.  
  
Professor McGonigall nods "There were only TWO Quiditch players that can do The Flight during my time..." she points out the window "...he is the only one in yours."  
  
There was a wave of awe that fell the class, they had just witnessed a Quiditch technique that had only been recorded from two Quiditch players, and now the only one in their time.  
  
"Who IS he Professor?" A Hupplepuff asks.  
  
Professor McGonigall only smiled and went on with the lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day flew by like a Snitch. It was now dinner time, usually just the usual talk-about-what-you-did-today type of dinner, but tonight was special, and Headmaster Dumbledor tapped his goblet with his spoon to silence the murmur of the students.  
  
"Good evening to all, I have an announcement of utmost importance."  
  
The Hall fell silent in reverence, with just a few people still talking, mostly from the Slytherin's table.  
  
"I have an announcement of History breaking proportions." He began "I have received an owl from a good colleague of mine, we went to school together here in Hogwarts." He explained.  
  
"She has told me that she wishes one of her top students to study here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, due to predicaments out of my control, he has only arrived yesterday, missing a good week of studies, but that is perfectly fine, he can keep up I can assure you." He said, after that a few murmurs were heard.  
  
"Now, I know it perplexes you a bit as to why he has entered Hogwarts, there are a few classes that are not taught in his school, such as Divination and History of Magic." He chuckles a bit as he heard a single snort from the Gryfindor table as the word Divination came out of his mouth "He is actually on his last year, having advanced one year in his school, but wishes to be a year lower here in Hogwarts."  
  
'I wonder who he is?' Hermione thought.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself, young master Rage, so you can be better acquainted with my students and your new friends." Dumbledor said to seemingly no one in particular.  
  
The Hall went into a hush conversation. "Who is Professor Dumbledor talking about?" "Rage? Is that a pure-blood family?" "A year advanced."  
  
A cloaked figure came into sight from the deeply shadowed part of the Great Hall.  
  
"Been there long, young master Rage?" Professor Snape asks the cloaked figure.  
  
"Long enough Professor." He answered flatly.  
  
He passes through the space in between the tables, hearing their comments as he walked towards the front of the tables.  
  
"It's him!"  
  
"The one who did that maneuver Weasley explained." "Extremely difficult." "Wonder what he looks like?"  
  
Finally reaching the front of both the teacher's and the student's tables he stops.  
  
He bows a bit to Professor Dumbledor.  
  
"Headmaster." He said in acknowledgement.  
  
"Young master Rage." Dumbledor answered back.  
  
"Thank you for accepting me into your school, Headmaster." The cloaked young man named Rage said.  
  
Dumbledor let out a chuckle "Think nothing of it, Diane and I go back to childhood days, and I would do anything for her."  
  
'Diane?' Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm sure Headmistress Hailstrom would be happy to hear that, not that she already knows that, I mean." Rage answered him, he turns on his heel and makes for the door.  
  
'He's from Hollows!' Hermione realized.  
  
"Ah, young master Rage, I have forgotten to inform you that the dormitories are sorted into houses. As with tradition, we need to sort you into a house." Professor McGonigall said.  
  
Rage let out a sigh "So be it." He agreed.  
  
McGonigall pulled out a stool and the sorting hat, it was prepared earlier, much to the student's surprise.  
  
"Sit down please." McGonigall said.  
  
Rage complied.  
  
McGonigall was just picking up the Sorting Hat when the rip opened.  
  
"No need to move me Minerva, I can sense him from here." The Sorting Hat said, much to Professor McGonigall's shock.  
  
"Lower your hood." The hat ordered slowly.  
  
"As you wish." Rage said as he lowered his hood. The Anonymous charm vanished into dark wisps of smoke.  
  
He kept his eyes closed as he craned his neck from left to right, a sickening pop emanating every time "Ah, much better." Rage said in a relieved voice, his eyes still closed.  
  
Hermione studied his face carefully, his hair was raven black, it was pulled back, possibly in a low ponytail. His face had clearly Asian features, his ears were a bit Elvin. She was curious about his eyes, he hasn't opened them yet.  
  
As if he heard Hermione's thoughts he quickly opened his eyes, she struggled the urge to gasp.  
  
Deep black, it had a feeling of void in them, dragging you into his gaze.  
  
They were trained directly into hers.  
  
His lips curled up as if satisfied by her reaction, he then turns to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"So, how does this go exactly?" Rage asks the Hat, as if he had a conversation with an enchanted hat before.  
  
The hat's rip/mouth smiles "I sort you to which house you belong to, depending on your values and virtues."  
  
"I see." Rage said in a somewhat amused voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hat begins sensing him from afar.  
  
"Marvelous." It said.  
  
"Hmmm...extremely...difficult." It said a few seconds later.  
  
Just then the Hat laughs.  
  
It caught itself then composed itself again.  
  
"It has been decided." The hat said in a dignified tone.  
  
The Hall fell into silence, anticipating.  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First fic.  
  
Reviews would be nice, flames generally accepted.  
  
For those wondering (if any):  
  
Main Pairings: Herm/OC, D/G. Other pairings are kept to minimal.  
  
The D/G part is a different story altogether, and I'll be writing it simultaneously with this one (but I won't post it, yet.)  
  
Bit o' mush, bit o' blood.  
  
  
  
Next Chap: Hermione gets a few questions answered by none other than Rage himself.  
  
And  
  
Encounters with Slytherin 


End file.
